Two things I know for certain
by PrettyLittleVamps
Summary: Follow Stefan and Elena from the night of her birthday. What are they doing? Read to find out. My first ever story please R/R...
1. The Memories and Nightmares

Stefan POV

47 people. Dead.

I can feel the humanity draining from me, slowly but surely. I can hear the dying heartbeat of the teenage girl I just sucked the living out of. I can see the sly smirk that is planted on Klaus's face. I can smell the satisfaction, from watching me destroy myself, radiating off him.

I have to end this nightmare. Even if it kills me.

Elena POV

I'm sat on my window seat, watching as the sun is setting in the sky, beginning to give up on writing something different in my diary. There is no point in trying, all words have been extinct for the pages of my journal. Expect three words; I miss _him_. That's all I have managed to write for the last 2 months, since he left Mystic Falls. Left me.

All that fills my mind is memories, all day and all night its like being haunted. I know I should be glad for the good memories that rarely and by chance drift into my thoughts, but I'm not. Its like someone is rubbing it in my face that I will never have memories like that again with _him_, because _he's_ gone. Forever.

I quickly get pulled out of my thoughts as Jeremy walks in.

"Hey, er, whats up?" Trying to at least keep my voice a little upbeat.

"Um, well Caroline text me, asking, actually telling me to quote, 'Bring Elena to Damon's-drag her if you have to!'" I cringed at the phrase 'Damon's' but of course it wasn't the _His_ and Damon's house now, it was Damon's since _he_ disappeared.

"Oh, well I have to, er..." He didn't look very pleased.

"Elena, its your eighteenth birthday you have to celebrate."

I guessed he is right. I should just go, act happy for half an hour and then make some stupid excuse, anyway I will be made to go so if I go by choice Caroline might let me leave earlier. I hope.

"Fine, I will go." I got up and dropped the blanket I had draped over me onto the bed.

"By the way..." He looked down at the floor.

"Yes?" I snapped. I knew he was going to say something that I didn't want to hear and I was already a little pissed that I have to go and celebrate my birthday, which I already said I didn't want to celebrate.

"I, er, well...I think Caroline might have," I glared at him causing him to raise his hands in defense "Invited a few more people than you thought." He twirled his fingers together, nervous.

"How many are we talking about?"

"A hundred, maybe more.."

"Brilliant." I stomped out of my room and made my way to the shower.

...

After I had my shower and blow dried my hair, I got into some black leggings and a nice-ish but comfy shirt. Only to find out that Caroline had already dropped off a dress for me to wear. This day was just getting better and better..

At about 7:45pm I got out my diary one more time and actually found myself writing something other than the three words my diary has been used to.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am about to go to my eighteenth birthday party. When I was little I used to think saying those words would bring me pure happiness and excitement. But today, right now it brings me the opposite. I feel sad that I will have to pretend to my friends that I am pleased that they thrown me a party. I am sad that they have probably put a lot on effort into this and its the last thing I want right now. But mostly I'm sad that _he_ is not here with me. I miss _him_ so much that it hurts me to even think of how things used to be but yet my mind is crowded by scenes of the past. Even though I miss _him_ beyond words and a tiny part of me is angry _he_ left me, I still love _him_. So much. I just wish _he_ was here...I miss _Stefan**.**

Stefan POV.

Klaus just fell asleep, probably planning where we will be going for our next killing spree. One thing I learned about Klaus is that he is always on the go. Whether he is looking out for any threats that might appear or is planning what city to terrorize next or even dreaming on how he is going to violently kill another harmless human- he is always on the ball. So I decided to use this weirdly peaceful time to start writing in my new Journal, I never know when I will get the chance to write so when I can, I grab the opportunity with open arms.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can remember once that I told Elena, quote "Everywhere I go pain and death follow me, Damon follows me." But now the path of pain and death ends at my hands. This time Damon is the innocent one and I'm the monster. I can feel losing the real me and that scares me more than ever. The only thing that is stopping me from letting my humanity disappear altogether is Elena. I know I can't give up because if I do there will no chance for me to see her again. I miss her more than anything and the love I hold for her is greater than the love I hold for blood. So deep down I know that I can get through this because I love her enough to fight the blood and Klaus. I will find a way to get away from him. I have too._

Just as Klaus stirs in his sleep I snap my Journal shut, not risking getting caught. I look down at my watch, 7:57pm, June 22nd.

"Happy Birthday Elena, I love you." I whisper into the night.

Elena POV.

I closed my diary quickly and shoved it under my mattress, just as Jeremy walks in.

"Come on Birthday girl, time to go." he says before exiting my room and heading downstairs.

Just as I am about to leave the comforts of my room I utter a quiet, "I love you Stefan," as I slowly descend downstairs. Two things I know for certain, A) I love Stefan and B) Whatever happens we will be together again, whether its in life or death...

-** This is my first Story-pls tell me what you think!**


	2. The Talk and Motel

**Elena POV**

_Just as I am about to leave the comforts of my room I utter a quiet, "I love you Stefan," as I slowly descend downstairs. Two things I know for certain, A) I love Stefan and B) Whatever happens we will be together again, whether its in life or death..._

"Did you say something?" Jeremy asked me as he grabbed his keys from the counter top.

"No, I didn't say anything" I quickly answered as I stood on the bottom step of the stairs, slightly regretting agreeing to go to the party. Jeremy turned around to look at me. He grabbed my hands in his and stared straight into my eyes.

"Look, I know you miss him and wish he was here," I hadn't noticed until now that I was on the verge of tears "but he would of wanted you to have fun on your birthday. We don't have to stay long, I promise."

"Okay, come on lets go" I wiped the single tear that fell and stepped off the step I was on. I grabbed my jacket from the coat hooks and Jeremy opened the front door then checked to see if I was behind him and hadn't ran upstairs or something.

"Elena, you know he loves you and is probably thinking of you right now." I was shocked that he brought Stefan up for the second time that night, we never talked about him. Ever.

I nodded slowly and put my phone in my jacket pocket, just in case _someone _decided to phone me.

"Is Alaric coming to the party?" I asked, my rubbish way of changing the subject. By the look on Jeremy's face he could see right through me.

"Yeah he is, he left here about half an hour ago. He was probably roped into last minute decorating or something." I nodded in response and Jeremy put out his arm out and I quickly linked arms with him. "Lets go, birthday girl. We're Late" I pulled out my phone that told me it was 8:10.

"Oh yeah. Weren't we supposed to be there by 8?" Jeremy just nodded as we stepped out of the house and he locked the front door. "Caroline is gonna kill us." He just laughed as we got in the car and headed to my eighteenth birthday party.

**Stefan POV**

I looked at the small clock on the dull off yellow colour wall, 8:12pm. I had to put my journal away, hidden under the sink, because Klaus continued to stir in his sleep which means he could wake up at any moment.

I imagine Caroline is throwing Elena a party for her birthday but I know Elena probably doesn't want to go. She never liked anything like that, but its Caroline so she probably doesn't have a choice.

As if on cue Klaus woke up from being asleep on the tatty sofa (lets just say we are not staying in the nicest of motels.) He looked at me as I turned around from staring out of the window and saw a terrifying smile appear on his face.

"Lets go and get something to eat." He said as he grabbed his coat and started to head for the door. I just nodded like a robot at his statement. That's basically what I have become over the last two months though, Klaus's little robot ripper.

But as I stepped out of the door into the night, I had a gut feeling that this night wasn't going to end well..

**Sorry it's so short! Th****e action will start next chapter, I promise:P Chapter 3 will probably be up in the next few days! **

**Jo:)**


	3. Elena's Party and The Frill n Faggot

**Stefan POV**

Klaus decided that we should go and get a drink and find our way from there, so we ended up at the only bar in town, The Frill n Faggot. The name suited the place perfectly. I have seen my fair amount of pubs in my time but nothing like this, most of the tables were broken and there was random chairs placed everywhere. But the thing that hit me the most was the smell, it was the most vile smell I have ever smelt and as we walked closer to the bar the odor was getting near on impossible to bare.

"Alright, what can I get y'all?" I silently gasped as I was hit by the outrageous stench that escaped the guys mouth.

I quickly turned around so my back was facing him, only to be surprised by two girls waving seductively at me, I was a little taken a back but responded with a small smile. But one thing these girls didn't know, while trying to flirt with me, is that I would give them over to Klaus to be slowly killed in an undead heartbeat for just a minute with Elena on her birthday.

I would do _anything_ to see Elena right now...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bartenders slightly raised voice. "Look, you should just leave. I am not going to serve you when he," the man pointed at me, "is obviously under age!"

I turned to look at Klaus and could see the anger boiling in him, one more word from this idiot and he will probably end up lying in a pool of is own blood in less than minute.

I decided to step in before Klaus lost it completely. I looked straight into the guys eyes and started to compel him. "You will gladly serve me and my friend all night without any questions. You will not question or talk to us unless we are asking for drinks. Is that understood?" I finished and waited for the guy to answer me.

"Yes, I will serve you all night without talking or asking you any questions unless you want drinks." He repeated me like a machine. Sadly for the last two months compulsion has been the only way for me to feel in control, the rest of my life is being controlled by the heartless figure that I am standing next to.

"Very good, Stef." I cringed at my nickname Klaus called me, I swear he knew it annoyed me and that's why he continued calling me by it.

Klaus turned his attention back to the bartender. "Two beers, please and whatever those ladies," he pointed to girls that were waving to me earlier, "are drinking."

**Elena POV**

I walked slowly up to the the front door of the Salvatore House, with Jeremy just in front of me. Just as he was about to open the door he glanced around and I gave him a wary look. He quickly whispered into my ear, "Remember, they are doing this because they love you." I nodded and softly smiled at him just as he finally opened the door.

All I could see was a pitch black room and a few peoples outline. As I looked up at Jeremy who was grinning happily at me, the lights were turned on, blinding me for a second, when I could see again I was astonished my the amount of people standing infront of me. I was knocked out of my sudden surprise because everyone was shouting a huge "Happy Birthday, Elena" at me.

I hadn't noticed until now that two figures were pushing their way through the crowns until I saw Caroline and Bonnie appear in front of me.

"Happy Birthday!" Caroline beamed as she pulled me into a tight huge. After a few moments I thought I was going to stop breathing at any second.

Bonnie obviously noticed because she put her hands on Caroline's shoulders and pulled her off me.

"Careful Caroline, you don't wanna kill her on her eighteenth birthday, do you?" I just laughed and Caroline shot Bonnie fake evils, Bonnie just shook it off with a laugh. "Happy Birthday, Lena." Bonnie said as she drew me into a brief embrace and then stepped back.

"Thank you," I said looking at Bonnie as I saw Caroline silently pout next to her, "both of you." I corrected and saw a giant smile emerge on Care's face.

"Your welcome, Lena." Caroline said, "Me and Bonnie just wanted you you to have fun on your eighteenth because of all that's been going on lately, with you being a little depressed lately..." I stared at her in disbelief, I knew Caroline could be very insensitive but was she seriously bringing this up right now?

"Caroline..." Bonnie started while she was looking at Caroline with a disbelieving look on her face which must have been mirrored on my face.

"OMG. I'm so sorry, Lena." I smiled nervously at her and decided to stop the death stares I aimed at her. " I mean, we just want you to have fun. Come on it's your eighteenth birthday party!" She flashed a smile at me and we all burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets go dance before Caroline puts her foot in it for the 100th time!" She grabbed mine and Caroline's hand and dragged us towards the oversized dance floor. On the way I received many birthday wishes from people I know, people I hardly know and even people I've never seen before.

When we were nearing the dance floor I heard someone whisper "Happy Birthday, eighteen already? Wow your getting old Elena." I knew exactly who this was. I let go of Bonnie's hand and turned to see him smirking at me.

"Haha Damon." He just carried on smirking. "Oh and, er, thanks for the party and stuff" I thanked him awkwardly.

"Well you are very welcome, Elena." He said and I smiled in response. Then I heard Caroline and Bonnie shouting at me to come over to join them, I glanced over at them dancing and laughing- is it possible for them to be drunk already?

"Er, well yeah thanks I gotta go." I raced off toward Bonnie and Caroline who seemed to be enjoying themselves very much. I tried to steal a glance over to where me and Damon were just talking only to find that he was still there and saw me looking at him. I dropped my gaze and turned around to face back around to Care and Bonnie, blushing a little.

"Come on Elena, you are sooooo not drunk enough." Caroline slurred out, she must of started drinking before the party even started. I just laughed it off and continued dancing. For once I am glad my friends love to interrupt other people, if they didn't I would probably still be talking to Damon which isn't good since technically I'm still dating Stefan and it wouldn't be good for me to be seen talking to Damon while Stefan is nowhere to be seen. And I really don't need any questions about theStefan_ situation_.

…

After about 2 ½ hours of dancing, talking and thanking everyone for coming, I was back to dancing with Caroline and Bonnie in the middle of the dance floor. I haven't touched any alcohol, Caroline is drunk enough for both of us.

"Good party right?" Caroline shouted in my ear, over the thumping music.

"Yeah, thanks Care" I smiled.

"No problem. Now shut up and dance!" I laughed and obeyed, there was nothing worse than ignoring a drunk Caroline.

I pulled on Bonnie's arm and brought her watch up into my view: 11:23pm. Wow I have been here for nearly three hours. Jeremy was right though, it is kinda good just to forget everything for a few hours. I stayed away from Damon and Alaric because I know they have probably been drinking. A lot. I have just stayed with Care and Bonnie while going around thanking people for coming.

"Hey Elena, what are you thinking about? You look like your away with the fairies!" Bonnie said, looking a little concerned, she was obviously not as drunk as Caroline.

"Yyeah, Bon I'm fine." I answered and grabbed her hands and started dancing with her as the song "Give me Everything" by Pitbull started blaring through the speakers.

…

Five songs later and I was still dancing in the middle of loads of people with Bonnie and Caroline.

I felt someone put their hands on my waist and immediately flinched.

"Excuse me, I have a boyfriend!" As I was about to turn around and slap this idiot, I caught a glimpse on Bonnie's face, it was like she had scene a ghost. I continued to turn around with my hand up in the air, ready to slap the guy as soon as I could.

I turned fully around and my hand suddenly dropped to my side and thought I was going to faint. No, no it couldn't be. No way.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." He said while he nervously smiled.

Stefan.

**I hope you like it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers, your support means a lot to me.**

**In the next chapter you will find out how Stefan ended up at Elena's party. Chapter 4 will be up either 2moro or at least the next day.**

**Again a HUGE thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reviewing! :D**

**Jo:)**


	4. The Welcoming Home Party

**Stefan POV**

"_Excuse me, I have a boyfriend!" I watched as she turned around with her hand in air, ready to slap me probably. _

_And that's when I saw her face. She would probably look the same to anyone else but I could see the sadness deep in hr eyes. Her angered expression turned to taken aback look. Her hand dropped to her side and she gasped quietly, so quietly only a vampire could of heard it. I thought for a second she was going to faint. _

_When I her breathing returned back to normal, I decided to speak._

"_Happy Birthday, Elena." I said, I was so nervous all I could do was smile. _

…

Her lips, which were wide open, turned up into a huge smile and she jumped into my arms.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let out a huge sigh in relief. I had dreamed about this moment for two months, just to hold her in my arms and never letting go...

I love her so much.

**Elena POV**

I can't believe I am in his arms. I hadn't really realized how much I missed him until now. It feels like someone has just given me the missing part of my heart back. I feel so complete..

I love him so much.

Just as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, I hooked my legs around his waist, ignoring all the weird looks from people around us. I buried my head into his neck as I tightened my legs around his waist while he moved his hands down to support me better. I cannot believe he is **really **here**.** How is he here? Is he hurt? He doesn't seem hurt but you never know...

"Stefan, what, er how are you here? Are you hurt? I missed you so much." I whispered into his neck. Not willing to let go of him.

"I missed you too, that's why I am here. I love you, Elena." He answered, his head also buried in my neck.

"I love you too, Stefan. So much." I felt him smile into my hair. His grip on me suddenly tightened and I wondered why, I was about to ask him if he was hurt again since he didn't answer me the first time. Then I heard another voice.

"Stefan." That's why his grip had tightened on me. Damon. I felt him slowly trying to put my down but I only continued holding on to him.

"Please don't let me go" I murmured into his ear and felt him stop trying to put me down and he just held me close.

"Hello Damon." Stefan said in a very stern voice. I lifted my head up from Stefan's neck and saw a few people staring and whispering to each other. Then I turned around to glance at what Stefan could see, that's why everyone was staring at. Stefan was standing there carrying me with Damon in front of him giving him death stares. Oh and then there was Caroline (who seemed to have sobered up) and Bonnie behind Damon looking like they have seen a fricking ghost. This really doesn't look right. Suddenly Damon broke the deafening silence.

"Caroline get everyone out. Now" He said while never lifting his death stare off Stefan.

"Okay." She said. She knew not to mess with Damon right now. "Right everyone out, NOW!" Caroline screamed and five minutes later everyone had left expect me and Stefan who are in the same position, Damon still standing in front of us , Bonnie, Jeremy who was now stood next to her and Caroline who resumed her place on the other side of Bonnie.

"What are you doing back? You finally thought you would come back and whisk Elena off her feet? Well done little brother, you did. Now go." Damon spat venomously.

How dare he speak to Stefan like that! It was his fault he had to leave!

As I jumped out of Stefan's arms and stood in front of him, facing Damon, I felt Stefan wind his arms back around my waist from the back. I smiled lightly at his touch.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that! He saved your life and had to walk away form his life and home just so he could save you!" I pointed at Damon and felt Stefan arms pull me back a little. "And you know what? It wasn't worth it! I wished Stefan would have stayed here and let you die!" As soon as I said it I felt a little guilty but he needed to be shut up and that certainly did the job.

"Elena..." Stefan started whilst rubbing my stomach.

"Oh, no, Stefan please let her carry on if she wants." Damon said who then turned his gaze to look at me.

"Look this is not helping at all, lets just all go sit down and talk." Bonnie spoke up for the first time since Stefan came home.

Everyone agreed, including Damon, and we headed into the library. We all walked through the house that looked like it had been hit by a party bombshell, there was empty bottles scattered everywhere, birthday banners hanging off the walls and some drunken idiot had decided to attack the house with toilet roll. The house was a mess.

Once we entered the library Damon headed straight to get a drink while Stefan went and sat in the single seater chair and I sat on his lap, not wanting to be away from him. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the sofa and Damon just stood.

"So Stefan care to explain what you have been doing for two months while everyone has worrying and Elena has been depressed and nearly suicidal?" Damon asked downing his drink before going to pour himself another. Stefan glanced down at me in surprise at what Damon had said, I just nuzzled my head deeper into his chest- if that was even possible.

"Klaus has had me wiping whole towns just for the sake of it . He kept telling me to turn off my feelings and so I pretended to, and had to willingly kill people in front of him but all the while I felt so much guilt. But know I can control myself on human blood, before I left I was taking a little bit everyday, as you know, and that really helped." He looked and at me and smiled before continuing with his story, " And then tonight something happened and I raced home as fast as I could. I hoped that Elena would forgive me for leaving her and she did. And her I am." Stefan quickly explained, I could sense that he really didn't want to talk about Klaus right now.

"What do you mean 'something happened'? How did you get away then since Klaus is over 10x more powerful then you?" Damon asked. He was now standing by the Drink table, repeatedly topping up his glass.

**Stefan POV**

Of course Damon would want to know everything, I just didn't want to talk about what happen earlier tonight. But I guess I gotta tell them sooner or later. I continued to rub Elena's back slowly as I began to explain what went down this evening.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_We have been drinking with these girls in The Frill n Faggot for at least an hour now, but it seems like its been forever. Lets just say they aren't the smartest of people and trying to start a conservation that doesn't involve make-up or the __colour__ of their nails is very hard. _

_We are all sitting around a round table, (nearly the only table that isn't broken) me and Klaus sat next to eachother and the girls next to us. The one next to Klaus was dark skinned, red hair and quite pretty and the only next to me was blonde and had the brain size of a pea. Although I'm not particularly enjoying these girls company at the moment, I kinda feel sorry for them because they're probably gonna end up dead by the end of the night. Or maybe Klaus will decide that they can become are little "chew toys," either way they will end up dead soon enough. _

_The girl sat next to me, Sasha I think she said her name was, kept trying to place her hand on my thigh and I kept gently pushing it off. She looked at me weirdly and then got up and headed towards he toilets. While she was gone I looked over to Klaus who was flirting with this red head girl, they were sat so close she might as well have been sat on his lap._

_Sasha walked out of the toilets and strolled over to the table. She took a swig of her drink and then put it back on the table._

"_We should get out of here, you up for it?" Sasha asked, she was drunk but it looked like she was faking it a bit. But she didn't know how badly this was gonna turn out. _

"_Yeah come on Stef." Klaus stated, drunkenly. _

"_Okay." I hadn't been drinking, so I was sober but Klaus was quite drunk. The girls didn't seem so drunk but the blonde seemed a little tipsy._

_We stepped out of the pub, Klaus was smiling slyly to himself. The girls were in front and turned to walk down a dark alley way. I didn't bother to ask them why, I just followed them. _

_Once we were quite fardown the alley the girls stopped and turn around to face us. They looked deadly serious and not drunk at all. I looked at Klaus who was just raising his eyebrows. _

"_Do you really thin we don't know what you are?" The red head spat. _

"_Enlighten me, what are we my dear?" Klaus laughed, sounding totally calm and polite while he slowly started stepping towards the girls._

"_Your Vampires and we are witches" Blondie stated. Oh god, this is not going to end well._

"_Witches, wow! Look, you can't kill me so we should just skip all this taunting and get to the part where I kill you." Klaus sneered. I looked over to the witches, they didn't look frightened at all._

"_Oh, we know we can't kill you, because you're Klaus the only hybrid in the world!" Redhead snapped, "But we can do this!" _

_I watched as Klaus was suddenly raised into the air, screaming in pain. He closed his eyes and held his legs to his chest while crying out. He was then dropped hard onto the floor. His arms were being brought up behind his back and then then I heard the sharp breaking of his bones. _

_The wind started to whip around me and the lights from the lampposts in the street started to flicker and then everything went black. I couldn't see anything even with my vampire sight. _

_A few seconds later Klaus's piercing screeches drowned out and then stopped completely and all the street lights abruptly flashed back on._

_I then saw Klaus laid on his stomach, not moving at all. Some of the concrete slaps had splashes of blood on and it looked like the scene was taken from a murder mystery __programme__. I then looked up the witches, they looked a little weak as they glared at Klaus's unmoving body. Then the gaze changed to stare at me. _

"_He isn't dead. But he is knocked out and probably won't wake up for at least 24hours." I nodded as the redhead stepped forward so she was standing right in front of me. If my heart could beat then I am sure it would be beating 1000 times a minute. She was as tall as me and had a tiny figure but I felt very intimated, she did just knock out the most powerful vampire in history. _

"_Now if I was you I would take my advise. Leave town and don't come back. You can take him if you want or you can leave him to wake up in the gutter I don't care as long you leave. Understand?" She instructed. _

"_Yes of course. Sorry for this, he isn't my friend." I said as I turned around and raced into the night, heading for Mystic Falls..._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

**Elena POV**

I listened quietly to Stefan's story of how he ended up here tonight while rubbing his hand, for support. I knew he didn't wanna talk about it but now he has explained everything everyone can just forget it and we don't have to talk about it again. But knowing Damon he will never let Stefan live this down.

He finished his story and everyone was just staring at him in shock, but I just looked up at him with a warm smile on my face. I don't care what he has done or how he ended up here, I am just glad he is home.

"So, you're saying that Klaus isn't dead and will probably turn up here in the next 24 hours?" Damon questioned.

"Well..um" I could see Stefan didn't want to fight with Damon, he was tired and needed rest.

"Look, we can talk about it tomorrow. It's late and Stefan needs to rest" I said as I hoped off Stefan's lap and grabbed his hand and then headed upstairs.

We can deal with Klaus tomorrow, but I know everything will be okay because me and Stefan are together, side by side. Always.

**I hope you like this chapter it is alot longer than the other chapters, but Stefan had alot to explain! :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews it means a ton! Next chapter will be more centered around Stefan+Elena and it should be up either 2moro or the next day! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, i can't believe I am getting such lovely comments for my very first story!**

**Please keep reviewing! **

**Jo:) **


	5. The Lie and The Phone Call

**Elena POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Its 9:14 June 24__th__, two days after my eighteenth birthday party. This morning is the second morning I have woken up in Stefan's arms and it is just the best feeling, it feels like all my worries have disappeared and I am finally back where I belong. _

_Stefan came home at about 11:50pm during my party that Caroline and Bonnie organized for me. After two months of being apart him coming home is the best birthday present, EVER. Everyone was a little surprised to say the least but they soon welcomed him home with a smile, well nearly everyone, Damon was a little annoyed at Stefan but as I explained to him it was his life Stefan was saving so he should be grateful. Stefan explained to everyone that him and Klaus came across two girls -who turned out to be witches- on the night of my birthday. He explained that witches weren't friendly as such and they kinda knocked Klaus out for 24hours. Damon wasn't exactly pleased that Stefan decided to come because he told Stefan yesterday that "you have been so selfish, Klaus is gonna wake up, guess where you are and then come and kill us all!" I agree that Klaus will probably come for Stefan but I rather we face him together than Stefan facing him alone. _

_I haven't let Stefan out of my sight since he got back, expect when he went out to hunt, I am to scared that he will disappear and this time he won't come back. The first night he was home I didn't sleep at all, I was worried he was gonna sneak off or get kidnapped or something. I know its stupid but I have lost him once and I don't want that to happen again._

_I have got to go Stefan is stirring in his sleep. Till next time..._

I quickly closed my journal and placed it on the bedside table. I then turned around and snuggled back down into Stefan's arms. I could see his eyes flicker which meant he was awake but didn't want to get up.

I started to kiss him lightly and I could feel him smile slightly but his eyes were still closed. I decided to use a different way to wake him up.

"Fine, be like that." I muttered as I moved out of his arms and went to lay on the other side of the bed. I counted to five in my head and by the time I got to four I could feel his arms snake around my waist. That plan **always **works.

"I am so sorry, will you forgive me?" He whispered into my ear. I thought over it and decided I wasn't done with my teasing just yet.

"Maybe." I mumbled. I nearly burst out laughing but I had to keep up my 'upset' act.

"Maybe!" Stefan laughed as he turned my around so I was looking at him, then he kissed me and I decided I was done with my teasing-for now. Suddenly he started to tickle me. I burst out laughing and screaming.

"Okay, okay! I forgive you!" I shouted.

"Good." Stefan said as he lent down to kiss me. I smiled and then pulled back to look into his eyes and I quickly tore my eyes away from him and looked down.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stefan asked concern obviously apparent in his voice.

"Stefan don't be upset, okay." I pleaded, "But did you kiss anyone else when you were gone with Klaus?" I questioned nervously.

**Stefan POV**

I was surprised that she asked my that. I couldn't tell her the truth she would probably never forgive me and would never talk to me again.

"No of course I didn't. I promise." I lied, " I love you." I told her. She seemed to buy it because a huge smile appeared across her face.

"I love you too, Stefan" She said as she placed her head on my chest.

"I am glad." I replied, stroking her hair while she drew circles on my chest.

"Stefan I just want to say that I missed you so much and now that your back it feels like I am complete again." She revealed lovingly.

"I missed you too" I vowed, "Lets just stay here all day" I said as I watched her turn her head up to look at me.

"Sounds like a plan" She grinned, "I have an idea what- Oh that's my phone!" she said while jumping off the bed to get her phone which was in her jeans pocket.

"Leave it." I suggested as she sat back on the bed in front of me. I started to kiss her neck as she answered her phone.

**Elena POV**

"Hello?" I giggled as Stefan started kissing my neck.

"Hello Elena," I stopped dead, " did you really think I wouldn't come after Stefan? He really made it to easy for me to find him. Oh and by the way Happy late birthday I think I will give you your present in person though. See you soon, sweetheart."

He hung up the phone but I stayed in the exact same place, not moving.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan questioned as I turned around to look at him.

"Stefan it was Klaus." His smiling face turned into a scared expression, one I have never seen before. Why does all the good things in my life have to go wrong?

**Sorry its been so long- my internet was down for the last 2 days. Also I couldn't really get this chapter as good as I wanted, I am still not that pleased with it. **

**Sorry it is so short but the next few chapters will be longer now Klaus has been in touch. We will also find out about the lie Stefan told Elena about not kissing anyone while he was away.**

**Please tell me what you think, the next chapter will be MUCH better, I promise. **

**R+R!**

**Thanks, Jo:)**


	6. The Plan

**Elena POV**

I can't believe everything can come crashing down in one phone call. Forty-five minutes ago I was with Stefan planning our day together and now I am downstairs with the gang, talking about how to avoid getting killed by Klaus.

"So what did he say again, Elena?" Caroline asked me for about the fourth time. I sighed and looked at Stefan, who just gave me a comforting look whilst rubbing my arm.

"He said 'Hello Elena, did you really think I wouldn't come after Stefan? He really made it to easy for me to find him. Oh and by the way Happy late birthday I think I will give you your present in person though. See you soon, sweetheart.' and then hung up." I repeated once again. I moved from being sat by Stefan's side with his arm around me, to going to sit on his lap and hide my face in Stefan's chest.

"Okay, well why don't we just leave this problem to Saint Stefan since it is his boyfriend coming into town." Damon stated angrily. "Sorry I meant ex-boyfriend."

I suddenly shot up head up and looked up towards Damon. "Shut up you pig! We are not going to leave this to Stefan because that will get him killed!" I shouted.

"Elena, Klaus is going to kill us all anyway." He shrugged and went to get a drink.

"Why don't you go to Klaus and get yourself killed, then no one would care," I said quietly into Stefan's neck.

"I heard that." Damon snapped, glaring at me.

"You were supposed to!" I snapped back.

"Look, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to focus on what we are going to do about Klaus." Bonnie pointed out. "I think we should go through with our plan that we had for the sacrifice, but without Elijah, since he is probably dead by now." She explained.

"Yeah, we haven't got enough time to come up with a new plan." Caroline mentioned, "But Bonnie he is stronger now, how will you kill him without, you know, killing yourself?" Caroline questioned.

"I know how to draw power from objects around me now, with that and my ancestors power, I should have enough power to kill him without harming myself." Bonnie informed us as Jeremy grabbed her hand. I still can't get my head around them together, with everything happening it still freaks me out, a little. But I am glad for them, they are happy together which is good.

"You said 'should have enough power.' What if you don't? We need to know for sure that you have enough power or we are coming up with another plan." Jeremy said.

"He is right, Bon. We will come up with another plan if there is any chance the spell could harm you." I said, backing Jeremy up.

"Okay, I know I will be able to kill him. I just know I will be able to do it." Bonnie assured us.

"Look it's good that Judgey knows she can kill him. But I don't think we should make any solid plans because we never know what Klaus will do. We have to be ready for anything which means everyone has to be on the ball, at all times." Damon told us.

"Damon's right, just remember what Klaus did to Jenna." Caroline said as Jeremy glared at her, "Sorry" she apologized.

"Yeah, I think everyone should stay here, just to be on the safe side." I said . Everyone quickly agreed and Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline went to get their stuff for staying over while Damon went out to hunt.

Me and Stefan just stayed in the Library. He was really quiet since Klaus's phone call and I could tell he was feeling guilty for putting everyone in danger.

**Stefan POV**

Everyone left the house, leaving me and Elena alone. I stayed quiet while everyone was talking about Klaus because I didn't really have anything to say and also Damon would probably jump down my throat for anything I would say.

Suddenly Elena broke the silence "You know it's not your fault. No one blames you, we are just happy you are home. You shouldn't worry about Damon he will come around." Elena said, sweetly. "I love you, Stefan and it's you and me, always and forever." She added.

"I love you too, Elena forever and always." I responded. She then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on y lips, I could feel her smile into the kiss which made me smile in return.

…

Ten minutes later we will still on the couch in the library still kissing, when Elena's phone beeped. She moved so she could grab her phone out of her back pocket.

She looked at it and then passed it to me. I saw a picture of a pink scarf with a message underneath saying: "Recognize this, dear? K." I looked back to her.

"Stefan, Caroline was wearing this. Today." Elena explained. Then her cell started ringing , it was Caroline. I quickly passed it to her.

"Hello?" Elena said.

"Elena! Have you seen my scarf? I think I dropped on the way but I don't know where? It was like my fav! I can't believe I lost it!" Caroline babbled as I let out a sigh of relief.

"No Care, sorry. How long you gonna be?" Elena asked.

"I'm just leaving my house. See ya!" Caroline answered.

"Bye Care!" Elena said whilst ending the call.

"At least Caroline's okay." I told Elena whilst hugging her close.

"Yeah, I guess. But this means he is in town Stefan and he could easily get to any of us. He could easily get to you and make you leave again." Elena said, on the edge of crying.

"I won't be going anywhere, baby." I comforted her.

"Okay I am glad, I'm going to have a bath." Elena said while getting off my lap and headed towards the door. While walking out she shouted back, "Love you!"

"Love you, too" I shouted back.

...

I knew all along that Klaus was eventually going to turn up her but I thought that I would have more time with Elena before he came. I only knew one way to kill Klaus and I am the only one who can do anything about it...

**Hope you like it! Thanks for all the Reviews, they are so cool! **

**You will find out why Stefan lied about kissing someone else next chapter and that is all I am saying about it:P**

**I am starting school 2moro so there will be I bit more time between updates. But the next chapter will be up in the next few days.**

**Please review, **

**Jo:)**


	7. Dangerous or Life Saving?

**I am going to start this chapter by saying...**

**I am so sorry! Its been like over a week since I last updated? I have just been so busy with skool and stuff that I just haven't had time to write this chapter. Also I have been thinking about where I want this story to go and stuff. **

**If you have any suggestions or really want something to happen during this story feel free to tell me in your reviews and I will think about using your ideas.**

**Okay I done, on with the chapter...Hope ya like it...**

**Stefan POV**

"Elena, wake up baby." I coaxed while she moved onto her stomach and hid her face in the pillow.

As I sat down on the bed I heard a muffled giggle.

"Fine then, have it your way!" I threatened. I quickly moved my hands to her hips and started to tickle her.

"Ahh! Stefan..ple-ase sto..p!" She laughed.I thought over it for awhile and decided to stop my tickle attack. So I abruptly stopped and turned her over so she was facing me.

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I am going out for a while and I didn't want you to wake up on your own." I told her as she began to pout.

"So you're decided to say goodbye this time around, did you?" She hissed. She then jumped out of the bed and ran over to bathroom, closely the door behind her. I got up and walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle, only to find she had locked the door behind her.

"Elena, come on, let me in." I said.

"Why do have to leave again? I only just got you back," I heard her question.

"I am not going anywhere, baby." I told her through the door.

After a few seconds, which felt like forever, she unlocked the the door and jumped into my arms. I hugged her back just as hard while she was wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't handle losing you again." She sniffed.

"You won't. I am just going out hunting but not in Mystic Falls, the council has become a lot more aware of everything and I don't even know if the woods will be safe." I explained. I hate lying to her but it safer if no one knows where I am going.

"Okay, " She said while rubbing the last of her tears off her face.

"I will be about an hour and a half. Two hours tops, so why don't you take a long bath and get ready because when I get back I will take you out foe a meal. Sound good?" I asked as a placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"Sounds amazing. " She decided, smiling. She slowly lent up and placed a long kiss on my lips.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss, much to my disappointment.

"Right, I am going to take a bath. Don't be long, I will miss ya!" She said while blowing me a kiss and walking back into the bathroom.

"I will miss you too, baby." I said as I walked out of my door and raced out of the house...

I tread quietly through the empty hallway. I began to question whether this really was a good idea, it could bring more danger than life-saving, but I couldn't back out now everyone needs to be protected and this is one of the only ways how.

I need to protect Elena, even though she doesn't know the whole truth about everything, the thing I am hiding from her could hurt her. Will hurt her.

I finally arrived at my destination. I looked around, it didn't look any different from when I was last here. It looked abandoned, untouched and...lonely.

I saw four of them, but which one was the one I was looking for?

Then my gaze fell onto the bottom box, on the right. I read the writing on top of the casket:

_Elijah, you were so stupid as to care for a human,_

_Now look where it's got you. _

_May you rest in a place with no love._

_K._

**Elena POV**

I quickly got dressed and realized that I had about an hour til Stefan would return, so I decided to go downstairs and talk to Bonnie and Care.

I skipped joyfully down the stairs and headed towards the living room where I assumed they would be, probably watching TV.

I was about to shout to them as I walked through the door, but the room was empty. I turned around and headed towards the guest room that they were staying in.

Only to find it empty aswell, weird.

I headed back towards the front door, where the phone was. I was about to dial Bonnie's mobile when I heard a load smash from the library.

Great, they are probably snooping. Damon is gonna kill them if they break any of his glasses or bottles of drink.

I ran towards the doorway of the library while shouting,"Bonnie, Care you better not have broke any of Damon's bottles of whiskey or any other bottles, you know how twitchy he gets if he has no alcohol!"

It was a few seconds before I got a reply, by that time i was standing at the door about look into the library.

"Actually I do Elena. Surprisingly enough he never used to drink in 1864, I guess drunk Damon came with being a vampire." A cocky voice answered.

I spun around quickly, only to see my nightmare staring back at me.

"Katherine." I spat. Is it me, or is that name being used _way to much _lately?

**Stefan POV**

I waited for at least two hours, not sure if I was more scared or pleased that we finally might have a way to kill Klaus.

Suddenly I was broke out my thought by the sputtering coming from the dead looking body of Elijah. I threw a blood bad over into the ruby red lined coffin and waited.

Two minutes later Elijah jumped out of the coffin and just stood there, glaring at me. I am defiantly more scared than pleased.

After a few minutes Elijah broke the silence, "So. Stefan what can I do for you today?" he asked as he started pacing around the room.

"I, well, we need your help." I said cautiously.

"And why would you need my help?" Elijah questioned while straightening out his suit jacket and looking a little disappointed by the huge hole where his heart was.

"Klaus is back." I simply stated, trying to read his face.

"Right." He responded.

"I know you have no reason to trust me but I also have no reason to trust you. But I need your help." I half pleaded, half tried to sound firm.

"I will help, my brother needs to die but how are you thinking of doing it. I am not very familiar of the goings on in the last," he looked at his watch, " two months, three days and four hours." He said.

"Its a long story but all you need to know is that I have a plan..."

I walked through the front door of the boarding house after discussing with Elijah how he is going to help us defeat Klaus.

The first thing I saw was Elena stood in the hallway with tear stains down her face. I was about to run over to her when suddenly she ran away and Katherine appeared infront of me.

"What did you do, Katherine?" I growled, grabbed her arms.

"Oh just told her some home truths." Katherine smirked.

"About?" I could faintly hear Elena crying from upstairs.

"Bex." Katherine grinned then disappeared.

Oh. Shit.

**Again soo sorry for the long wait-hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love having Kat and Elijah back and hope to write in their POV's in the story later on. If you didn't know Bex is a new charcter that will be in S3 and is Stefans ex. **

**Hope your liking the story so far,**

**PLEASE R+R! :D**

**Jo:)**


	8. Forgiveness and Understanding

**Helllooo. I know, I know its been AGES since I updated! IM SORRY! I just had some much stuff on, I did actually start writing this chapter nearly 2 weeks ago I just didn't have time to finish it! **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Katherine POV**

"You WHAT?" Stefan screamed as he darted towards me and pinned me up against the living room wall. He had his hand around my throat so I decided to pretended to choke for a few seconds, but then got bored with it.

I shoved him off me and went and sat on the couch. I looked up at him, his hands were balled up into fists by his sides and if looks could kill- I would most defiantly be dead.

I stood up and walked over to stand in front of Stefan, he tensed and folded his arms.

"I just politely informed Elena that you have not been faithful to her whilst on your blood booze with Klaus." Stefan started to shake and his eyes were full with pure anger.

"Why? Why would you do that? Your such a cold hearted bitch!" Stefan spat. God, if he doesn't keep the noise down the neighbors are going to here him.

"Ouch." I smirked. "Look, I told her because it just proves my point. You can't love her as much as you say you do if you cheated on her with an ex." I said deciding to sit down again because I had a feeling this was going to be a long chit chat.

"It was one kiss! It didn't mean anything. I still love her." Stefan argued, he eyes kept flickering towards the stairs.

"Yeah a kiss, with an ex. That's low Stefan, even for me." I laughed but he didn't find it as funny he just shot me death glares.

"Instead of trying to justify your moment of weakness to me, you might wanna go talk to your girlfriend." I stated, "Or soon to be ex-girlfriend." I added as he raced out of the room and up the stairs.

**Stefan POV**

I could already hear the quiet sobs coming from Elena as I neared my bedroom. I walked up to the closed door and to my surprise to was open.

I slowly entered the room only to see Elena lying on the bed with the covers over her. I quickly headed over there and went to touch her back.

"Don't. Touch Me." She hissed.

"Elena..." I broke off whatever I was going to say knowing that she probably didn't want to hear a word of it.

She suddenly jumped out off the covers and sat up to face me.

Her face was stained with tear lines, her eyes were all red and puffy, her lips were red and she had black smudges below her eyes. She looked so...heartbroken, and I am the one to blame. I am the one who has caused her to feel like this. I have caused her to be in this much _pain._

"How could you do that? I spent two months searching and hoping that you would come home. All I did all summer was read numerous newspaper articles about mysterious deaths and constantly calling Sheriff Forbes to see if she had any new leads. I spent two months waking up and dreading another day of being worried sick about you. And what were you doing? Strolling around hooking up with a few exes totally forgetting about me. Forgetting about _us_." She shouted while trying to quickly wipe away the tears that kept running down her face.

"I didn't hook up with anyone, it was one kiss and it was a mistake. I didn't spend the two months forgetting about me and you. You were the only thing that kept me from totally letting go. I woke up everyday scared of what Klaus would make me do and who he would make me kill. I hated those two months, not because Klaus made me kill everyday but because he dragged me away from you." I explained as I grabbed her hands, " I love you and I don't want _anything _to ruin us." I announced as I looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I..." Elena started to say but say seemed lost for words. "I love you Stefan. You know that but that doesn't explain why you would kiss another girl ." she whispered while she looked down at our intertwined hands.

I didn't really want to tell her the rreal reason as it would just open the door to a long conservation that I really don't want to have right now. But I guess we need to get it over and done with.

"I...I heard that you cheated on me..." I admitted as her eyes went wide with shock, "With Damon." I finished and looked at her.

"I...It's true. But only because I thought he was going to die and he was saying how he loved me and stuff and I thought I would just give him what he wanted. I would have never kissed him otherwise. And I promise that nothing happened while you were gone, it was just one kiss. I am so sorry and I love you so much." She babbled on until she realized that I was staring at her.

"Elena, I know. I love you to." I said as she smiled back at me. "And I am sorry that I kissed someone else, it didn't mean anything." I told her truthfully.

"Me, too. I..." She was cut short because I lent forward and kissed her passionately.

…..

An hour later we were lying on the bed after a long make-out session. Elena had her head on my chest as the fiddled with her hair and she drew circles on my arm.

"I hate fighting with you." Elena whispered.

"I hate fighting with you too." I agreed.

"I am sorry I was jealous, too. I just don't like the idea of you kissing anyone else but me." She laughed as she sat up to kiss me.

"Don't worry about that, I could live forever and never kiss anyone one but you and I would be very happy." I told her as she started to blush.

"Me, too." She agreed.

"Right, come on lets go get something to eat." I stated as I jumped off the bed and pulled Elena with me.

"Yup I am starving!" She exclaimed and I just laughed. We walked hand in hand through the house happily giggling and smiling. We walked passed the front door and Elena suddenly stopped.

"Stefan why is the door open?" Elena questioned worryingly. I moved her behind me and walked forwards towards the door.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted. My head whipped round as a saw Elena's back to me and Klaus stood right in front of her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her behind me, again.

"Klaus." I said coldly as Elena clung to my arm.

**Done! **

**BTW Klaus can get into the house because Elena died, just so no one is confused. **

**I will try to update every week or so, I will defiantly try not to leave it as long as it has been.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Jo:)**


End file.
